Big Brother
by ILoveMikey15
Summary: "Have you met our other older brother, April?" Get ready to meet the REAL first born of the Hamato Clan R&R please! Slight tcest MxD
1. Childhood Memories

Hamato Yoshi was walking home to very young boys who hopefully hadn't noticed his disappearance. He absolutely hated leaving them unguarded but he must or his innocent little ones would suffer greatly.

As he opened the secret lair door and walked in with his new findings, he lets out a sigh of relief as a slightly large turtle tot pile laid in the center where he left them. He began counting the shells…  
1…  
2…  
3…  
4…  
… where is the fifth?!  
He counted Michelangelo's cute little shell because it was the smallest one present. He knows he counted Raphael's because it had a small orange heart on it (no doubt Michelangelo's handiwork).He counted Leonardo because he always protected Michelangelo from the slight breeze. He counted Donatello as soon as he noticed a head on top of a picture book. Now…

Where in the sewer could he eldest son be?

If it's not Raphael or Michelangelo he's looking for, it's definitely Antonello.

His Stealthy Playful Well mannered Eldest son could easily scare the fur right off his father's back. He was just that good!

Oh he could feel Tang Shen laughing every time he went to look for their son.

She taught him exceedingly well at hide and seek. She was the only who could find him.

"Antonello" he calls out before something hugs his tail. He sighs loudly as he looked at the golden eyed, giggly turtle who hugged his tail like a long lost friend.

"Daddy" a voice whimpers as he picks up his eldest and sits near the pile. It turns out to be Leonardo talking in his sleep again. "Daddy!" Donatello chirps now aware of his father's presence.  
"Leonardo, what is the matter,my son?" "Bwuva gone" Leo whimpered sadly. Antonello hears his little brother's distress and hugs him. " All better now?" He asks after giving him a peck on the head. Leo nods and giggled as he nuzzles him. "Found em" Raphael points as Mikey hiccups in fear. Mikey hurriedly crawls into his father's arms and whimpered.

Raph growls playfully at his oldest brother and giggles as they roll around growling. "Gots you" Raph laughs as he pins his biggest brother. "Nuh-uh" Antonello grins before tickling his little bro. Raphael giggles madly and tries to run off to their father for protection. "Got you" the older brother chirps as he carries him away.

Hamato Yoshi couldn't be happier...


	2. Used To Be Us

"Yoshi,your son wishes to speak with his father" Tang Shen giggles softly. Yoshi smiles as he takes his only son from her arms. His soft black hair and bright golden eyes reminded him of his honorable father who recently disappeared.

The baby boy had snow white skin just like his beautiful mother and her playful attitude was passed down adding to Yoshi's determination. "I see you have much to say today, little one" he chuckles softly as the baby squeals jibberish at him with a big smile on his face.

His son giggles loudly as they rub noses affectionately. "Your sister is sleeping. We must be very quiet ,little one" he whispers as Tang Shen shushes them. The little one puts a finger to his father's lips like he's seen mommy do. "He's a very clever one. I wonder who he gets it from" Yoshi teases as they walk into their living room.

"I'd loved to see you try to locate him during a stealth game,my love. You can never find him without my assistance" Tang Shen smirks. Yoshi rolls his eyes at her and places his son on the hardwood floor. "He is a STRONG warrior, my dear. No one can resist his mighty roar" Yoshi insists as she looks at him like he's been hit in the head by a nunchuku.

"Let out your road then, mighty warrior" she smiles. "Ma!" The little one squeals with grabby hands at her.

"Close enough" Yoshi shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"Indeed. Miwa will be your Japanese princess and Tadashi will be a mighty warrior king of … our hearts" she laughs as she holds her son while he plays with her hair. "My love, I will train him as my father trained me and my grandfather trained him" Yoshi sighs. "I know but is it right for Miwa to follow in mine as a kunoichi like my mother was?" Tang Shen frowns as she takes her hair out the little ones mouth.

"That is up to you. You should just in case. I don't think she would wish to depend on her brother and I for her protection"

"That remains to be seen. I will meditate on it."

"Must you meditate on everything?"

"You are always training so I will always meditate…"

"You may have one this round but mark my words Hamato Tang Shen, Tadashi and I will have our revenge!"

"Oh Yoshi…"

How could a day like this ever go wrong?

One word…

SHREDDER.

And he will pay dearly for what he has done to my mother and my sister.

Oroku Saki, I am COMING FOR YOU.


	3. Sacrifices and Sadness

"Tony!"

"Antonello, my son!"

"Ton-Ton!"

"Wake up!"

Their devastated voices fill my head, echoing off the sides of my brain.

What if I don't want to wake up ever again?

What if they eventually forget me? What if I forget about them?

My little brothers don't need me.

My father doesn't need me.

Spike doesn't even me.

Nobody does. Never did. It hurts so much because I need them and guess where they were?

Out.

Having the time of their lives while I was getting my shell busted for them. I think this is the end of Hamato Antonello. The only thing I can die with is my honor. I promised to protect them and by sacrificing myself to the Purple Dragons, I'm fulfilling my life long promise. I just wish to see the famous bright white light that takes away pain and sorrow then rewards it with freedom and relaxation.

I'm not sure why I'm still alive yet I'm pretty sure I'm not conscious. Maybe I'm heading there. I don't know.

I feel my body being lifted and carried off by warm, familiar fur. "We shall be home soon, my son"

Oh great.

Now I'll probably die of lectures about being safe and calling back up. I hear a door creek open then some shuffling around with sounds of pinball.

"Tony!" Oh dear lord.

i slowly open my amber eyes and notice my brothers headed towards me. Raph leans close to my face with Leo. He noticed Leo getting too close and pushes his face away.

I then sat up and coughed out black smoke before accepting a glass of water from Donnie. Once I gulped it down, a blur of orange rushes towards my mid waist. Mikey wrapped around me like a snugee and nuzzled me like a little turtle tot. The twins hugged me with Donnie. I felt my left eye twitch and I sighed, squirming a bit. "I think your brother would like some of his personal space returned to him" Sensei chuckles. They groaned and let go of me before Mikey handed me my old dark gray mask.

I nodded a thanks to him and slipped off to my room. I glanced at the tattered thing with a frown before placing it on my dresser. My sheets felt cold but a good cold. It was sort of soothing.

I only wish I had a window to glance out of to watch the rain as I heard it drain into the sewers.


	4. Casey and April

Someone knocks on my door then peeks in before entering with nervousness in their aura. The light breeze from the door smelled like green tea.

Leo. Figures.

"Welcome to my sanctuary of boredom. How may I help you, blue one?" I ask, jokingly. "I can tell you're pretty pissed. It's all over your face. I… I am really sorry, Tony." He sighs, looking everywhere but at me.

He hates feeling like he let me or Father down no matter how many times we tell him he hasn't . I think it's a problem for him constantly. He's my little weird brother and he knows I would never judge him based on things like saving the world and hunting for mutagen.

"Leo, you had to do your job. It was better to save a WHOLE city then just me. You know I tend to be impulsive but hey,I'm YOUR big brother. I can handle myself." I explain, watching the tension leave his frame.

He nods and smiles at me softly.

"Plus I'm old enough to know better. I just choose to be a hardhead sometimes. Despite what Sensei says about me when I was little, I was NOT disobedient. I didn't and still don't want to be a leader of team. That's not my destiny, that's yours and yours alone." I chuckled when he rolled his cerulean eyes at me.

Mikey slammed through the doorway and tackled me in a hug. "What did you do now?" I sigh and hold him like a baby. " Keep ya brotha outta my stuff before I kick his shell!" Raph grumbles in the doorway. "Save me!" Mikey yelps as Raph took a playful swipe at him. "Donnie, come get your mate before he gets killed" Leo chuckles into his shell cell.

Donnie waves Mikey out of the room and leads him to the lab. "And here I was thinking you two would be hitched with some human girl" I tease the twins .

"Too much to do. I don't have time for dating" Leo shrugs carelessly. " Oh really? So who is Karai to you, fearless?" Raph teases the now blushing turtle. "Shut it! Isn't your boyfriend Casey coming over today to meet Tony?" Leo grumbles out.

"Oh so you do have a special someone? That's adorable" I smirked at the neon green orbs glaring at me. "Stick it in your shell" he growls.

 **2 hours later…**

"Raph! Where you at, man?" a voice calls near me. A soft hand pokes my shoulder before I open one eye to look at Mikey who waved at the stranger . " Casey! This is Tony, my best bro ever!" he announced. I sat up and cracked my neck.

I am never napping out ever again.

The stranger was indeed a 'human punk kid' as Donnie worded it. "Jeez you look like Raph but with Leo's head or something" the human hummed out loud. "Nope. He looks like me if I was a hothead" I scoffed as Mikey hopped on my shell.

"Casey! I told you to wait up!"

"Sorry red"

Donnie zoomed out the lab and hugged the human girl. "So this is Tony, our oldest brother who likes to nap like an old man" Donnie teases. "Yep. 20 more years to go then I'll need dentures and a cane" I shrugged.

"That's April. My first human friend and Casey is just a bum that Raph brought home one day" Mikey whispers to me, causing me to crack up.

Raph and Leo started explaining why they have never seen me before. Which is because I travel a lot via the astral plane. I talk to my grandfather a lot and discuss the afterlife plus some embarrassing things Father did as a kid.

"So he talks to dead people?" Casey asks with caution. "Its more like talking to another person on another level of the brain." Leo shrugs.

"Wake me when you need me" I yawned before flopping on a bean bag and snoring.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N: Tony's full name is Hamato Antonello Tadashi and he is rifle green . Please review if you want more**_ __


	5. Hey Readers!

Hey guys!

I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions or questions about this story.

As for if it will be continued, it depends on if anybody is still reading this story. Please leave a review if you are so I don't put it on hiatus or discontinue it.

Thanks,

Nana


End file.
